Mort Arbitraire
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Si la personne que l'on veut tuer se rebelle et que l'assassin présumé veut s'excuser : il peut tout arriver... Même d'être plus ou moins enrôler dans... l'armée ? YAOI. Omelette Tsurugisaki x Kouzu. Oui, Saki est un kouzuiste ¬.¬


**Auteur **: Hathor  
**Source** : I'll  
**Rating** : T ou K… Ouah, flûte KaraTK !  
**Genre** : Stupidité approuvée par Mathias, ma conscience. One-shot. Humour… O.o  
**Disclaimer** : Alors, dans l'hypothèse où ils pourraient m'appartenir (les 2 personnages principaux de la fic)… je ferais du chantage pour en obtenir d'autres parce que ces deux là sont des têtes à claques ¬¬ et qu'on ne me contredise pas… Comme ils ne sont donc pas à moi… personne n'a à se soucier des éventuelles demandes de rançon que je pourrais faire.  
**Titre** : Mort arbitraire, ou comment choisir de ne pas vraiment faire mourir quelqu'un parce qu'on est pas un fichu assassin transi d'amour pour sa victime. Mais je résumerai à Mort arbitraire.  
**Note **: Idée eut dans le bain. J'ai pas pu résister. Et j'ai pas essayé... x.x

**Mort arbitraire**

-Alors, heureuse ?

Et il y eut un blanc, suivit d'un autre et poursuivit par toute une tribu. Genre très grosse, la tribu. Le tout dura deux petites minutes et sembla durer deux siècles. Les lois de l'espace temps sont impénétrables et souvent incompréhensibles, mais quand deux minutes semblent autant de siècles vous pouvez être assurer que vous avez dit une connerie. Et de belle taille. Il éclata donc de rire, tomba lourdement du lit, se roula élégamment sur le sol, tressauta frénétiquement par terre pendant cinq minutes, coincé entre la crise de rire et l'étouffement et s'immobilisa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Ainsi mourut Saki Asakura en cette froide matinée de janvier.

…

Ou presque.

* * *

Bon alors Saki n'était pas tout à fait mort, étendu sur le tapis mité. Il avait juste arrêté de bouger mais certaines subtilités de la vie restent imperméables à une bonne compréhension. Surtout quand cette compréhension doit toucher certaines personnes. Dans la situation présente, certaines personnes pouvaient se résumer à Toru Harada. Chieur né de son état, lycéen et basketteur à temps partiel, friand de bière entamé à d'autre ; si la subtilité existait, Toru n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Quand son tendon d'Achille avait lâché, ils avaient décidé de faire le con pour de bon, sans subtilité. Quand il commença à reprendre le basket, il décida de foncer dans le tas pendant son premier match. Sans subtilité. Et ça fonctionna. Trois nano-secondes environ... Enfin, cette lacune faisait son charme au dire de certains. Oui, c'était à peu près ça Toru Harada ; un lycéen paumé parmi d'autres manquant de subtilité comme tous ces congénères. Et roux et musclé. Ce qui le différenciait de ces derniers.

Saki était donc par terre immobile, respirant lentement, les yeux fermés. A poil. Sur le ventre pour sa dignité et la pudeur. Et Toru regardait ce qu'il pensait être son cadavre avec une certaine déférence. En fait, il n'était même pas un peu triste pour la mort de son amant vu que son décès était en partie dû à la volonté de Toru. Il avait trouvé que ce corps tout blanc, tout fin, tout tranquille à portée de son lit exerçait sur lui une attirance macabre. Un Saki en vie l'aurait traité de dégénéré nécrophile. Toru avait décidé arbitrairement la mort de Saki. Comme s'il avait décidé que la cuvette des toilettes était soudainement devenue un grand vase dont on change l'eau en appuyant sur le bouton, Saki était passé de vivant à mort en l'espace d'un instant quand Toru le trouva adorable immobile. Il ne cria donc pas, ne geint pas, ne sanglota pas, ne commença pas à chouiner silencieusement devant le corps du jeune guitariste. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit très lentement et ramena les draps sur ses épaules parce qu'il se les caillait dur.

« Saki, t'es mort !  
-Non.  
-Mais si ! Bouges plus ! Il mâchouillait le coin de la couette en discutant histoire d'oublier qu'il crevait la dalle. Saki arrêta de gigoter. Tu vois, tu bouges plus, t'es mort.  
-Comme c'est étrange ! Toi non plus pourtant tu ne bouges pas crétin. Toru ? T'es mort ?  
-Non. Moi je respire et j'ai les yeux ouverts. Et je mange. Il ne rajouta pas que les draps lui servaient de petit déj'. Un Saki mort, c'était déjà assez casse-couille comme ça.  
-Mais c'est magnifique Toru, enregistre la conversation ! Tu parles avec un macchabée ! Qui plus est celui d'un futur chanteur et guitariste très connu.  
-Me prends pas pour un con. Je sais bien que c'est pas ça…  
-Ah, tu vois idiot !  
-… qui va marcher, on entend pas les voix des morts sur les enregistrements.  
-Parce que je suis un crevard parlant…  
-Je te ferai bouffer des udon, on dit que c'est mauvais pour les zombies. Haru qui m'a dit ça l'autre jour.  
-Toru, comment voudrais-tu que je sois mort ? J'ai roulé hors du lit, roulé sur la couette qu'était tombée et j'ai échoué sur le tapis. Explique-moi à quel moment, j'aurai pu mourir…  
-Chai pas, rien à cirer…

Toru n'était pas du genre à prendre en considération les causes d'un acte. Ça arrivait parce que ça devait arriver ou parce qu'il le décidait. Ainsi avec Harada c'était plutôt _exit_ les causes et les conséquences, et fonçons gaiement dans le mur.

-T'es joli sur le tapis. On pourrait te naturaliser… »

Saki qui lui avait de la subtilité à revendre mais qui en faisait rarement profiter le bon peuple, tomba des nues, ouvrit les yeux, bougea un doigt, une main, un bras, une jambe puis l'autre et se leva. Toujours nu. C'était plutôt intéressant à regarder. Une partie de la population de Kouzu aurait vendu père et mère pour assister au spectacle. D'autres priaient activement avant chaque Noël et pendant le reste de l'année en espérant recevoir un paquet contenant le lycéen. L'espoir fait vivre. Toru n'aurait pas vendu sa mère pour Saki et n'avait même jamais pensé à prier. En fait, avant qu'il lui rentre dans le lard un soir de décembre dernier, de Asakura, il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler. Oui, certains ont de la chance. Donc le brun était debout, vaguement pas content et l'air mangeable.

« Toru, tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule là ?  
-Si, mais j'attendais que tu t'en rendes compte tout seul.  
-T'es glauque comme type. Oser penser à m'empailler…  
-Mais tu bouges tout le temps, geignit le basketteur en mordant un grand coup dans l'oreiller.  
-Je ne vais pas m'excuser de bouger…  
-Tu devrais pourtant. Et met un truc, je me sens affamer d'autre chose là.  
-Rien à foutre, je n'obéis pas à un dégénéré nécrophile.»

Et bah tiens ! Ca devait tomber ! C'était forcé ! Saki Asakura reste tout de même souvent dans les limites du prévisible. Le hasard se résumant souvent chez lui à « je te plante le bras » ou « je plante le mur à deux millimètres de ton œil ». Choix cornélien, il va s'en dire. Surtout si on rajoute deux facteurs importants, le sang fait rouiller mais le mur émousse la lame. Tragique dilemme. D'ailleurs Saki en était à se demander s'il crucifiait Toru ou non quand celui-ci fit acte de présence physique en se jetant sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là…  
-Je me sauve d'une crucifixion certaine.  
-_Bullshit__ ! Trop prévisible ! _Comme si c'était mon genre… »

Toru largement assis sur les reins du troubadour punk, commença à lui titiller les tifs du bout des doigts. Bref à gentiment lui tirer les crins. Personne n'avait jamais tiré les cheveux de Saki. Ce crime était passible de la peine capitale, et personne ne se serait risquer à des nuits d'abstinences sur le tapis (ou pire enfermer dans la salle de bain) juste pour trois touffes de cellules mortes un peu en pétard. Question de priorité. Donc résumons, Harada, basketteur roux et musclé, tripatouillait joyeusement et Saki perdait patience aplati sur le sol. Charmant tableau.

« Saki, on peut recommencer ? Si Toru était doué quelque part, hormis au basket et pour semer la zizanie dans son sillage, c'était bien pour adopter une voix suppliante et gémissante. La voix du uke qui normalement dit « non », « pas ici », « pas là » et « ah » ; la voix du seme qui veut recommencer dans ce cas-ci…  
-Non.  
-Mais j'suis déjà d…  
-Et bah fait des travaux manuels… Et dégage de mon dos !  
-Tu sais que je pourrais aussi simplement ne pas te demander ton avis… »

Même si c'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie et avec une voix de chat échaudé, Saki frémit. Et décida de le prendre mal. Histoire d'imposer son point de vue : il n'était pas une poupée gonflable non plus…

« Tu fais ça, je crois que je serais pas vraiment «heureuse». Dégage de mon dos, abruti !  
-J'allais pas le faire tu…  
-Casse-toi ! J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à voir ce matin. La douche écossaise tomba sur Toru sans prévenir. Il se pencha pour demander l'absolution mais se prit les pieds dans la formule…  
-Fait pas ta sucrée ! C'était pour rire… De toute façon, je bouge pas ! »

Mais, Saki n'étant pas le dernier des imbéciles, il roula sur le flan en prenant appui sur le coude et renversa Toru qui ne s'y attendait pas. Harada, le nez dans la moquette, regarda Saki s'enfuir vers la cuisine comme une vierge effarouchée. Toujours à poil.

« Merde ! Merde… Oh ! Merde ! J'ai merdé comme un con ! Saloperie... »

Terminant de jurer comme un charretier, il se glissa sur le matelas maintenant froid et se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller. La lourde souffrance d'avoir été traité d'abruti, alliée à celle d'en avoir vraiment été un, acheva le joueur de basket qui se drapa dans la couette (à défaut de sa dignité), ne laissant dépassé que ses pieds. Bien sûr qu'il y tenait à l'autre idiot. Beaucoup. Il en avait fait des pieds et des mains pour arriver à être l'amant titulaire sans personne autours. Il en avait déjoué combien des plans tordus pour éliminer les concurrents ? Et ils avaient été nombreux les bougres. Rectifications, ils pullulaient encore et toujours autours de Saki. De vilaines grosses mouches qui voulaient poser leurs pattes noires et velues sur Asakura. Pas question ! Rien à faire, il s'emploierait à tous les faire disparaître.

Ça, c'était l'occupation favorite de Toru : fomenter des plans machiavéliques pour sauvegarder la vertu du chanteur. Ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps, d'énergie et de cachets d'aspirine quand il se prenait des gnons en provoquant les prétendants en duel. Il y dépensait aussi une imagination débordante, et pas mal de liaisons nerveuses y passaient. Mais toutes ces pertes valaient le coup selon lui. Personne n'avait encore réussi à le séparer de sa jolie maîtresse. Dingue l'emprise que ce type exerçait sur lui. Et il venait successivement de lui dire qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce que Saki voulait et par le même biais de le traiter de traînée. Rien à dire. Il était doué. Un maître du genre.

« Toru dégage de la chambre, j'ai froid. Je veux m'habiller.  
-Bah rentre, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche…  
-Ton infâme présence. »

Outch ! Le coup était rude... Toru s'éjecta du lit avec fierté et consentit à sortir de la pièce sans rechigner, emballé dans sa couette. Saki le regarda passer l'air circonspect et toujours en tenue d'Eve, appuyé au chambranle de la porte : Toru marchait comme un manchot, enrobé dans l'édredon avec un bout de coin traînant derrière lui. La marche de l'empereur bis. En plus ridicule. A peine le roux eut-il franchit le pas de la porte que celle-ci fut claqué derrière lui. Ni une, ni deux, il lâcha son plumage et courut à toute jambe jusqu'à son manteau pour récupérer son portable.

« Allô ? Gaku ! J'ai tué Saki et maintenant il boude ! Il veut plus me voir, gémit-il dans le récepteur à toute vitesse.  
-…  
-J'aiii-tuuu-ééé-Saaa-kiiii.  
-…  
-Clébard toi-même sale canard. Ouais, je l'ai tué mais c'est fini, il a compris que je me foutais de lui. L'a pas apprécié que je veuille l'empaillerM1 donc bon. Mais arrête de crier, y'a pas mort d'homme...  
-…  
-Mais non, Saki n'est plus mort. C'était tout à l'heure après… après, tu vois quoi. Après…  
-…  
-Fais pas style de pas comprendre grand crétin. Bref, maintenant il boude dans la chambre. Il veut pas me parler. Il m'a traité d'abruti en plus. Comment ça, il a pas tort ! T'étais même pas là, je plaisantais ! Je rigolais, je l'aurai pas fait. Quoi, faire quoi ? Bah l'obliger à faire tu sais quoi. Je sais pas quoi faire.  
-…  
-M'excuser… J'y avais pas pensé. Hé ! N'en profite pas, je tolère que Saki m'insulte. Pas les autres ploucs. Raccroche pas, bordel ! T'es pas un nœud comme les autres. Bon merci. Vais tenter les excuses. Je rigolais vraiment hein, quand je lui ai dit ça… Et dit à l'autre d'être plus discret quand il veut te lécher la poire : j'ai tout entendu…  
-…  
-Me donne pas d'explications. Petit pervers. HIIRAGI, JE SUIS SÛR QUE T'ES NUL AU PIEU !  
-…  
-Nan, je hurlais pas, je voulais que la grande bringue m'entende. Ah ! Elle m'emmerde profondément. C'est bien, moi aussi. Oui, je suis un abruti. C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui et la journée n'a pas commencé. Ouais, à d'main. »

Gaku avait eu une bonne idée, il allait s'excuser. Quand Saki sortirait de la chambre… Parce qu'il était pas suicidaire non plus et qu'il avait fait assez de gaffes pour la journée. Dérangé Saki lors de son habillage amenait des sanctions encore plus terrifiantes que s'aventurer à lui toucher les cheveux : c'était mettre en péril sa virilité. Et Toru n'avait aucune envie de la voir arrêter de se balader entre ses jambes. Non, vraiment aucune. Donc, il patientait que la grande duchesse veuille bien daigner ramener sa fraise dans le salon. Un quart d'heure passa. Il pensa oisivement à ne plus conjuguer Saki au féminin mais rien n'y faisait, il aimait bien l'appeler « Elle ». Dix autres minutes s'adjoignirent aux quinze précédentes, il ne se souvenait pas que Asakura ait jamais mis autant de temps pour mettre un pantalon et un t-shirt…

Le roux, que la prudence ne caractérisait pas non plus, parcourut en silence le couloir pour arriver devant la chambre. Il se pencha vers la serrure. Il ne voyait rien. Le traître avait dû suspendre un truc devant. Il s'allongea sur le sol pour regarder sous la porte. Rien non plus. Et surtout aucun bruit ! Quand une chaussure taille 42 lui écrasa la tête contre la moquette…

« Tu crois faire quoi là au juste ?  
-J'admirai le bas de ta porte…  
-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'aplatir l'occiput. Tu visionnes le truc, une jolie p'tite galette de ton crâne.  
-S'teuplé Saki… Tout à l'heure, je plaisantais…  
-Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais tu y as pensé… »

La joue de Toru garda l'empreinte de la semelle. Saki lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sans mauvaise grâce, Toru accepta. Pour une fois, il avait saisi le sous-entendu : « Je pardonne mais la prochaine fois… ». Il n'y aurait pas de prochaines fois. Ça pouvait sembler cliché de prendre cette résolution. Tout le monde la prenait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais comme pour le sportif, c'était la première, les instances divines furent clémentes, elles lui accordèrent leur bénédiction. De nouveau debout, de nouveau dominant mais n'en menant pas bien large, Harada s'obstinait à regarder ses pieds. Le poids de la bêtise est difficile à soutenir.

« T'es habillé alors…  
- Ça se voit non. J'ai l'air comment ? »

Toru le détailla un peu et se mit à sourire franchement.

« C'est original… T-shirt manche longue noir, pantalon trop grand noir. Ouais, non, rien à dire. T'as fait des innovations niveau couleur ! Et j'ai failli oublier tes yeux, passés au charbon. Logique. Bref, comme tous les jours, tu nous la joue Halloween… Une vraie vamp'...  
-Tss… crétin !  
-J'suis désolé.  
-Tais-toi.  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…  
-Rajoute rien. Histoire de ne pas donner raison à Toru, il enfilait un autre T-shirt par-dessus l'autre. Rouge. D'accord, rouge très foncé. Mais rouge quand même.  
-Même si je le pensais pas, j'suis un abruti d'avoir pu penser que… enfin, je pensais pas ce que je pensais, 'fin disais et…  
-T'es lourd Harada !  
-Mais c'est Gaku qui m'a dit de m'excuser bordel ! Alors laisse-moi faire un effort !  
-Je t'ai écrasé la gueule contre la porte, j'en ai plus rien à cirer de tes excuses bidons. Tu t'excuses depuis une demi-heure. Ton attitude et ton comportement chantent des excuses. Tes yeux pleurent mon pardon depuis cinq minutes. Toru, t'es désolé. J'ai bien compris. Tu me joues le mort-vivant depuis tout à l'heure alors arrête ton char !  
-Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire les choses bien, tiens. »

A ce moment là, Saki n'écoutait plus. Il observait la joue décorée de l'empreinte d'un peu plus près. Genre le nez à deux centimètres de la mâchoire. Il lui avait tout bonnement marché dessus. Comme une brute. Il avait vraiment voulu lui faire mal quand il l'avait vu étendu à essayer de mater sous la porte. Une sorte d'envie soudaine de lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être fort… oui, ça avait été débile et oui, maintenant, il le regrettait. Juste un peu. Après tout, il l'avait mérité.

« Toru, ça te faisait mal quand je t'écrasais la tête ?  
-Tu as conscience de parler à trois centimètres de mon oreille et que ça m'excite ?  
-Peut-être…  
-Tu devrais arrêter. Tu viens juste de t'habiller après tout…  
-Toru, tu refuserais mes avances ? Tu disais pas ça y'a une heure… Ah non…  
-Eh ! Depuis tout à l'heure s'est passé un tas de trucs. Ah ! Pas touche ! C'est une atteinte à ma… à ma virilité !  
-Bah, elle a l'air contente de me voir, dis donc… lâcha sournoisement Saki, toujours collé au basketteur qui n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'habiller depuis qu'il était sorti du lit. Il regarda avec envie la couette en tas dans le couloir. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné tout à l'heure aussi…  
-Saki… Toru avait vraiment l'air d'une bête effarouchée pour le coup. Et Saki se refroidit immédiatement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'te fais plus bander ?  
-Tu vois bien que c'est pas ça…  
-En effet. Arrête de faire ta nana et raconte à tonton Saki… Il se pencha pour ramasser la couette et lui tendit.  
-Tout à l'heure…  
-Ouais…  
-Bah, en fait…  
-Accouche Toru, je vais pas y passer la journée. Je dois rejoindre Kondo-san au studio.  
-Tu vois ma question de tout à l'heure… Celle qui t'a fait tant rire… « Alors heureuse ? », tu te souviens…  
-Comment oublier ça… »

Saki le regardait définitivement perplexe. Mais où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? Il attendait tout de même pas qu'il lui dise que oui, il avait pris son pied ? Ou si ? Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il avait été une vraie bête. Toru, la bête. Ça le faisait doucement rire, ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas quand même. Oui, il avait grimpé aux rideaux. Donc pas mal mais bon, d'autres basketteurs plus vieux que… Oui, il avait un truc avec les basketteurs et les sportifs en général. Sûrement le fantasme des quatrièmes mi-temps. Tout ce que pouvaient faire tous ces petits sportifs à poil sous les douches l'obsédait assez. Quand un gros doute s'insinua en lui.

« Toru ? Lâche cette couverture et réponds à ma question.  
-Hum… Regard fuyant. Mauvais signe.  
-Regarde-moi quand je te cause… Toru… Tu l'avais déjà fait avant ?  
-Bah… tu vois dans les vestiaires, on avait déjà… bah testé des trucs mais…  
-Purée… Je m'suis tapé un puceau… Pas possible. Non… Un puceau s'est tapé… moi ! »

Ok, les yeux lui sortaient de la tête. Ses méninges bouillonnaient. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à ce rythme. Simultanément à l'auto combustion du brun, Toru cherchait à faire disparaître son mètre soixante-dix-neuf le plus vite possible. Mais sa retraite fut coupé dans la seconde par un Saki assez… euphorique… L'évidence venait de sauter sur le musicien. Et l'évidence l'éclaira d'un subtil sourire. Si Toru l'avait fait grimper aux rideaux pour sa première fois… C'est que ce garçon était doté d'un talent inné. Lui-même avait décidé de ne jamais se rappeler son passage dans la vie… passive. En même temps, il avait commencé par-là. Mais cette première nuit lui semblerait toujours aussi honteuse et catastrophique. Même avec le recul. Il fuyait maintenant toutes responsabilités vis-à-vis de ce fiasco. L'affaire était classée, et seul l'intéressé était au courant. Intéressé qui avait le droit à son désintérêt le plus total lorsqu'il le croisait accidentellement. Son identité même était devenue tabou. Puis, son regard qui s'était paumé dans le mur en face revint sur Toru. Cas très intéressant pourvu de dons indiscutables. Dons à cultiver dans les plus brefs délais. Bien entendu…

Toru, de son côté, tentait de se carapater du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son « beau brun ténébreux » commençait à lui filer les jetons. Les yeux de Saki brillant d'une énorme flamme de convoitise ne lui assuraient rien de bon. Et pour cause.

« Toru… Mon petit Toru… Je sais ce qu'il te faut !  
-Ah. M'habiller ? _Partir, sortir d'ici en courant, appeler les flics.  
_-Non. Ce qu'il te faut c'est un peu d'entraînement… Voix trop douce. Danger !  
-Et tu te proposes comme professeur si j'ai bien compris, fit Toru en haussant un sourcil. Finalement, ça devenait intéressant.  
-Bien sûr. Je suis un modèle d'altruisme.  
-…  
-Recrue Harada, nous allons vous former dans les meilleurs délais.  
-T'as l'air hyper contente… je devrais me méfier.  
-A la fin de la journée, aucun de nous deux ne pourra plus marcher : c'est la rançon du savoir.  
-Et ça te fait sourire.  
-Oui, j'anticipe déjà.  
-… tu es un psychopathe.  
-Oui. Alors au travail ! »

Et il lui sauta dessus sans autre forme de procès. Et il y eut un gémissement, suivit d'un autre et poursuivit par toute une tribu. Genre très grosse, la tribu.

Les vents de Kouzu ne firent pas mention de la survie de la recrue Harada pris d'assaut par le haut-gradé Asakura. Mais d'autres rumeurs racontent qu'Harada passa rapidement sergent instructeur… Et sa carrière ne s'arrêta pas là…

FIN


End file.
